


Happy Belated Birthday!

by little_chocolatecosmos



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Hotness, Love, Sex, burning hot in here, super hot in here, two sexy people doing hot things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_chocolatecosmos/pseuds/little_chocolatecosmos
Summary: read if you wanna read, don't if you don't wanna
Relationships: Takasugi Shinsuke/Tsukuyo
Kudos: 4
Collections: Takasugi x Tsukuyo Works





	Happy Belated Birthday!

Another year passed by and he aged an extra year. Usually he didn’t care about birthdays since they were meaningless, until he met her. He was looking forward to spending time with the woman whom he cherished but also made sure not to let it show around others. There weren’t any official plans in bloom but he didn’t care as long as he got to see her. He slipped his kiseru inside the sleeve of his kimono and set out to start the day. The sun faded and the moon rose. The entire day he hadn’t received any kind of message or phone call from her. He thought it was odd that she hadn’t contacted him by now. Did something happen to her? Is she alright? He eyed his phone debating whether to contact her.

-x-

She swiftly hurled her kunais at her target and struck him accurately in the legs. “Gah!” the criminal fell to the ground. Tsukuyo was in front of him in a blink of an eye. “H-How?!” the man was astounded. He didn’t expect the Heavenly Tayuu herself to make an appearance. Without a word spoken, Tsukuyo tied his wrists and had him taken away. “Tsukuyo, thank you for another day’s hard work~” Hinowa had appeared behind her. Now that she had a cane, she was more independent and ventured around town more often. 

“It was nothin’.” 

“The entire town always relies on you, we’re so thankful. You should head on home now, it’s important to get rest as well.” 

“I can do another patrol before I go.”

“Are you sure? Wouldn’t you be keeping Takasugi-san up?”

As soon as Hinowa said his name, Tsukuyo’s eyes widened at the sudden realization. “Hinowa what’s today’s date?!”

“Today?” She put her fingers on her chin in thought. “Ah, today’s the tenth!”

It was his birthday. “I’m sorry Hinowa but I gotta go!” 

“I don’t have any objections. Have a nice evening.” Hinowa watched Tsukuyo run. “I thought it was a bit odd that she was spending the day as any other.” 

Shinsuke was waiting in front of the elevators. He was concerned and came to check on Tsukuyo. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Someone ran out and clashed into him causing them to both fall to the ground. “Shinsuke!” Ah, just who he was looking for. He let out a sigh of relief. His hand cupped her cheek and he thumbed her cheek affectionately. “You’re alright.” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?!” Tsukuyo asked with slightly red cheeks. 

Seeing the way she still reacts to his touch, tugged the corners of his mouth into a smile. “Just.” Tsukuyo got off of him and reached her hand out to him. She was always so considerate of others. It was one of the many qualities he adored about her. “Thanks.” They started walking back home under the bright moon. “What brings ya all the way here?” she asked. 

“I got concerned because I haven’t heard from you all day.” 

“Oh…” Tsukuyo felt a bit guilty that she had forgotten about his birthday. Shinsuke didn’t mind one bit. Sure he felt a tiny bit of sadness but seeing her washed it all away. He could tell that she was feeling bad so he laced his hand with hers. He always knew how to soothe her heart. “Shinsuke, I’m so sorry I forgot ‘bout your birthday. I know this is late but happy birthday Shinsuke.”

“Simply spending time with you like this is more than enough. Besides my birthday isn’t over yet so don’t be sorry.” Tsukuyo looked at him and once again felt how blessed she was to have him as her lifelong partner. 

-x-

Rays of sunshine illuminated the bedroom. By habit Shinsuke’s hand went to the other side of the bed. The familiar warmth he was accustomed to was replaced with coolness. His eye opened and saw that her side of the bed was empty. He turned his head to look at the clock and it read six o’clock. “Could she have gone to work already?” To be truthful he often wished she would take a break from work here and there but he knew she wouldn’t ever do that. She wanted to help and protect people as much as she could. He put on a white t-shirt and exited the bedroom. As soon as he closed the door behind him he heard clattering from the kitchen. He quietly approached the kitchen and noticed that Tsukuyo was struggling to cook breakfast. Tsukuyo admitted to him in the beginning of the relationship that cooking was her forte but it didn’t matter to him. He was grateful that she always put in the effort. 

“Mornin’ Shinsuke.” She greeted him with a smile. He walked up to her and planted a kiss on her forehead. 

“Good morning. I was surprised to see your side of the bed empty.” 

“Sorry, I wanted to make up for yesterday.”

“Tsukuyo I already told y-,” Tsukuyo had gently put her finger on his lips. 

“Please allow me to.” He gave her a nod. “Thank ya.” She seated him and started putting dishes in front of him. From pickled vegetables to rolled omelets and fried fish, she had made a variety of dishes just for him. Tsukuyo sat down across from him with a nervous expression on her face. “I can’t guarantee the taste…”

“I’m sure it’s tasty. Thank you for the meal.” Shinsuke grabbed a piece of the slightly burnt fried fish and brought it to his mouth. Tsukuyo waited to see his reaction first before digging in as well. “Mmm the fish is tasty.” Tsukuyo’s face lit up. She took a piece of meat from the fish as well and tasted it. There was a slight bitter taste from the burnt parts. 

“Urk!” In effort to get rid of the bitter taste, she hurriedly drank water. “Shinsuke the fish is bitter.” 

“I like the slight bitter taste from the extra crispiness.” After the nice meal, Shinsuke started putting on rubber gloves to do the dishes.

“Ya just relax I’ll do the dishes.”

“You worked hard to make us a meal. Allow me to clean up.”

“Then can I help?”

He knew there was no way she would take no for an answer. “Sounds good.” Dishes were completed and drying on the dish rack. The two of them were in the living room, sitting on the couch while enjoying a nice cup of tea and of course each other’s company. 

“Ah Shinsuke this is for ya.” Tsukuyo handed him a piece of paper. Shinsuke looked at the paper and on it read a free coupon for him to use for anything he’d like. “No expiration date just for ya.” 

He smiled. “Thank you. Hopefully you aren’t giving these out to anyone else.”

“‘Course not. This coupon is just for ya.” Tsukuyo cleared her throat. “Is there anythin’ ya would like to do today? Today is your day.” 

“You took the day off?” Shinsuke was in disbelief. 

“Ya today’s an exception.”

Shinsuke was deeply touched as he knew how she always worked hard. “Well in that case...” There was something Shinsuke was interested in doing. He got a tip from a certain dark teal haired friend about a wonderful hot spring with a wonderful view. Ever since he heard about it, he’s wanted to take Tsukuyo there to help relieve some of her fatigue. “There’s this hot springs famous for their breathtaking view. Let’s go there.” 

“Sounds good.” The two packed essentials and drove to the hot springs. The moon had risen by the time they arrived at the hot springs. Shinsuke booked the most luxurious room the place offered. It was Tsukuyo’s first time at such a place, she couldn’t help but look around. 

“This room’s incredible.” Their room was adorned with fancy but simple furniture. There was a door that led them to their very own private hot spring. The view from the hot spring was magnificent. The beautiful cherry blossom trees were visible under the bright moonlight. Petals were dancing around in the air from the soft breeze. “What a beautiful view…” Tsukuyo said to Shinsuke with a big smile. 

Shinsuke couldn’t agree more. Tsukuyo was stunning. “Indeed.” Just then the employee announced herself and said that dinner would be served. “We should eat first then we’ll soak in the hot spring.”

“Sounds good.” A table with an abundance of food was set before them. After enjoying a delicious dinner and everything got cleared away, Shinsuke announced he’ll be heading to the hot spring first. He told her to come at her own pace. Tsukuyo stripped out of her clothing and wrapped a towel around her. Unfortunately the towel they gave her was a bit small so parts of her body were a bit more visible. Shinsuke was relaxing in the warm, soothing water with his elbows resting on the edge. He heard the door slide open and looked up. As soon as he laid eyes on her, he could feel his cheeks grow hot and also felt a fire of passion blaze within him. He stood up and walked over to her. He held her hand out to her and helped her into the hot spring. They both sat down. Shinsuke let out a cough to clear his throat. “Tsukuyo want to sit on my lap?” 

“!” Tsukuyo’s heart that was already beating fast sped up even more. Without a word she moved and plopped herself on him. She was welcomed by his erect member. The desire for him grew even bigger. “Shinsuke…” She wrapped her arm around his neck and put her hand on his chest. Her hand caressed him in a captivating manner. 

“I can’t hold it back in any longer,” he growled. He hungrily captured her lips. His tongue touched her lips, begging for entrance. She happily obliged. His hand roamed to her towel and easily tugged it off. He teased her breasts especially her rosy pink nipple. It prompted a moan from Tsukuyo’s lips. She was getting wetter with anticipation just from her breasts being teased. The urge was so strong she just wanted him inside of her already. “Shinsuke please,” she cried while panting. 

“What is it Tsukuyo? Tell me what is that you want.” 

“I, I…!” She felt too embarrassed to say it herself. Shinsuke stood up and she did so along with him. He had her plant her hands on the edge of the hot spring and slightly bent over. 

“I can’t do whatever you want me to do if you don’t say it.” He whispered in her ear from behind. His husky voice and warm breath sent shivers down her back. His fingers trailed down her back and started rubbing her wet sex. 

“Mmn! Hah, ah!” His fingers were stroking her at her most intimate area.

“You’re very wet Tsukuyo. This can’t be from the water.” He inserted the tips of his fingers and Tsukuyo showed a stronger reaction. “Do you want it in deeper?”

“Yes, please!” she squeaked. At first Shinsuke moved his fingers painfully slow. Much to his surprise, Tsukuyo started moving her hips because she wanted him to move faster. 

“Very eager tonight, aren’t we?” he asked. Shinsuke withdrew his fingers from her causing her to miss his touch already. 

“Quit teasin’ me Shinsuke!” she said with a flushed face. 

Shinsuke belted out a chuckle. “I’m sorry. I’ll stop.” 

“Goo-!” Before she could finish her reply, Shinsuke had gone down on his knees and spread her legs further apart. He plunged his tongue inside of her. “Ah, ah!” One hand remained on side of her thigh and the other roamed to her hardened clitoris. His fingers twinkled around her clitoris and when she least expected it he put his fingers on it and started whirling the nub around. “If ya keep touchin’ me like that, I’m gonna lose my mind!” Tsukuyo was crying out in pleasure. Shinsuke kept moving his tongue skillfully and soon felt her soft walls closing in on him. He started twirling her clitoris around faster and with more vigor. “Ahn, ah, no! I’m feelin’ weird! I-I!” Her body convulsed as she gave herself over to pleasure. He drank up her nectar to the very last drop. Shinsuke got up and gave her a kiss on the back of her neck. She could feel his member pulsing. “Shinsuke…” She boldly grabbed onto his member. “I want ya inside of me.” 

Shinsuke smirked. “You’re finally saying what you want. As you wish my love.” He guided his throbbing member inside of her. He let out a gruntle. “I love the way you feel.” He gripped her hips and started moving in rhythmic thrusts.

“Mmm! Mmm, ah, ah!” Tsukuyo whimpered in gratification. 

He started to pick up the pace. The thrusts became faster and more irregular. She was squeezing him so tightly, he knew that he was close. “Tsukuyo!” he howled her name over and over again like a mantra. He took her wrists behind her and pumped even harder inside of her. The new position made him reach even deeper within her causing her to squeeze him even tighter. “Nngh! I’m going to come!” 

“M-Me too!” After a couple of more thrusts they both came. Tsukuyo could feel his member twitch as it filled her up with his hot seed. “Hah, ah…” they were gasping for air. Shinsuke held onto her because he knew the strength in her legs had left. Suddenly he felt her body tense up.

“Is something wrong Tsukuyo?” he asked full of worry.

She had a terrified expression. “All I did was receive. I’m so sorry Shinsuke!” 

Shinsuke laughed. “Is that what you’re concerned about? If so, don’t worry about it. Making you feel good is the greatest pleasure I can get.”

Tsukuyo blushed. “But it’s your birthday! I wanna make ya feel good.” 

“Well if you insist. Shall we carry on in the bedroom?” Tsukuyo bashfully nodded. Shinsuke carried her to their room. They continued their fiery activities until the sun rose. 

-x-

Tsukuyo and Shinsuke had come to Yoshiwara a couple of days later. The trip to the hot springs ended up being extended to a couple of days. They had brought souvenirs to give to everyone. After giving people gifts, they were relaxing at Hinowa’s shop. Hinowa set down tea and some snacks for them. “So where did you two go again?” 

“We went to Cherry’s Hot Springs,” Shinsuke replied. 

“Ah!” Hinowa’s eyes glittered. “I’ve heard of that hot springs before! They say that the view is splendid! What kind of room did you get?”

“Shinsuke got us the best room of the entire place.” 

“Oh my~ I’m so jealous! That means you two must’ve had the best view. Can you tell me what the view was like?” Tsukuyo choked on the cookie she was eating because it took her back to all the things they did that night.

Shinsuke handed her a cup of tea. “Are you okay?”

“I-I’m okay.” 

“Be careful. To answer your question Hinowa-san, I frankly don’t remember the view.” Tsukuyo’s face turned beet red from his direct answer. 

“I think I get what you’re saying~” Hinowa giggled. “It must’ve been a really nice birthday.”

“It was,” Shinsuke responded while directly looking at Tsukuyo. 

“Hehe looks like things are starting to heat up again~” Hinowa teased.

“H-Hinowa!” 

“Oh where’s my mind? Seita and I brought you a present Takasugi-san. I’ll come bring it right out.” She disappeared into the back of the store. 

Shinsuke gave her a quick peck. “Thank you again for another unforgettable birthday.” 

Tsukuyo smiled and raised her cup of tea up. “Here’s to many more.”

Shinsuke raised his cup and lightly hit it against hers. “To many more.” 


End file.
